The Transfer Student
by PearlGirl03
Summary: Annabeth Chase was a normal girl, except for the fact that she had lost the ability to love. She hadn't loved for ten years. What will happen when she meets the transfer student, Percy Jackson. Will he be able to teach her to love again, or will she push him away?
1. Percy Jackson

_He was crying and cursing. I knew something had happened, I just wasn't sure what it was yet. Would he tell me what was wrong, or would he just stand there, in the pouring rain, shouting at the wind? I walked into the kitchen to see what my mom was making for dinner. "Hey, mom, what's for dinner?" I said. I looked around, but couldn't find her. I started to worry. "Mom? MOM!" I fell to my knees and started crying. I finally realized why my dad was standing in the pouring rain._

That was ten years ago. I was seven then, I'm seventeen know. I know why I'm reliving this in my memory. Today is the day, that ten years ago, she left us. All my friends were staring at me expectantly. They knew that something was wrong. That same night my father swore not to forget what that women had done to his heart. He eventually married to trying to reassemble the pieces that were broken. She didn't like me. My stepmother despised me. It's as if I was a painful reminder of the woman that had broken Frederick Chase's heart.

"Annabeth? Are you okay." Piper said. She looked worried. I glanced over at her. She was cuddled up next to Jason, her boyfriend. I wasn't jealous of her relationship, more of the fact that she something I had lost ten years ago. Love. "Jason says that the transfer student should be here soon." The Grace's were housing a transfer student from New York. I don't know how I forgot.  
"Okay." I replied. Then a boy with disheveled black hair, and bright green eyes walked over.  
"Are you Jason Grace?" he asked the only boy out of the three of us. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. I had no idea why, though.  
"Yeah, are you Percy Jackson?" Jason asked.  
"Yep." Percy replied.  
"Nice to meet you, Percy. This is my girlfriend, Piper, and my friend, Annabeth." Jason said. Piper nodded in acknowledgement, and then Percy moved to look at Annabeth.  
"Hi, my name is Percy Jackson." Percy said.  
"What is that?" I said, "A cheesy pickup line?"  
"Maybe." he whispered, just loud enough so I could hear him.  
"Well, Percy Jackson, my name is Annabeth Chase." I said, and then stood up. I waved good bye to Piper and Jason, and headed to the Library.

Piper's POV

"Don't be sad, Percy. Annabeth went through a lot as a child. Sometimes I get the feeling that she's jealous that I have the ability to love." I said."  
"What happened?" Percy asked.  
"When she was seven, her mom up and left. It was ten years ago, today. She always gets a little protective whenever this time of year rolls around." I explained.  
"That's too b-" Percy started, but was cut off by a fiery red head.  
"Well, hello there. The name's Dare. Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Rachel said, trying to sound sexy, and totally failing.  
"Nice to meet you Dare, although I don't understand why your parents would give you the same first, and last name." Percy said folding his arms. A smirk was playing on his lips.  
"Rachel, I thought you were dating Octavian, or did he leave you for someone smarter." I said.  
"Well, Piper, I don't see you making out with anyone." Rachel said.  
"Maybe that's because i have manners and find it rude to make out while someone's trying to have a conversation with me." I said, "But, if you would like me to prove I have a boyfriend, I can easily schedule that."  
"Okay, show me, now." Rachel said. I nodded and turned towards Jason. I grabbed the collar of his polo shirt, and pulled on it, so that our lips would meet. It was a tender kiss, but had passion. I couldn't see Rachel's face, and I didn't really care to. I'd been wanting to kiss Jason for months, but never had the courage to. I should really be thanking Rachel for that. We pulled apart, and I saw that Rachel's face had unbelief written all over it.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered, she had no idea how he'd sneaked up on her. "Piper told me about your mom."  
"I don't need your sympathy." I spat.  
"I know how you feel." He whispered. I looked up at him. "My dad left, when I was five. I don't remember much about him. My mom remarried to an abusive man. His name's Gabe, and he hates my guts."  
I don't know what came over me, but I found myself hugging him. I was hugging a boy I had met no more than five minutes earlier. I scolded myself.

"Do you happen to like blue food?"


	2. Blue Food?

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Well, my mom always made me blue cookies when I was feeling sad, and she taught me how to make them before I left. I actually have some with me that she gave me for the trip. What I mean is, do you want a cookie?" He asked.

"That was a really long explanation for such a short question." I giggled. I giggled? Since when did I giggle.

"Well, you're easy to talk to." He said. My heart skipped a beat at that comment.

"I would love to try one of your mom's cookies." I said, smiling at him.

"Good choice. Good choice." He said, then led me out of the library where he pulled out a blue cookie and handed it to me. He took one for himself, and began to eat it. I took a bite and let out a little sigh. He chuckled at that.

"So, you like them then?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"They are amazing. How on earth does she get them so soft and fluffy!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. I use the same exact recipe, but hers are so much better than mine!" He exclaimed using lots of hand motions and gestures to get his point across.

 _"Cute." I thought._

"So, I know we just met, and stuff, but would you maybe, I don't know, want to go on a date with me?" Percy asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I didn't know what to say. I'd never been on a date before, let alone talked to a cute boy. Well, besides Luke, but he didn't count.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" I said.


End file.
